1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media devices including portable media devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for configuring a media device such that the media device may access networks in one or more physical location.
2. The Relevant Technology
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One of the advantages afforded by technological improvements is the ability to distribute to digital media. Digital media (e.g., music, video, Internet data, sports data, news data, weather data, etc.) can be distributed to media devices via various networks including the Internet as well as wireless communication, such as satellite radio, WiFi, cellular networks, and the like.
Many different types of devices have been developed to enjoy the growing availability and diversity of digital media. Devices such as MP3 players, portable CD players, portable DVD players, notebook computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), are examples of devices that can interact with digital media. Digital media can also be enjoyed on other non-portable devices as well such as on desk top computers.
Digital media can be distributed to portable media devices via a cable connection or wireless communication, such as satellite radio, WiFi, cellular networks, and the like. A variety of media content providers are available for distributing music, video, Internet data, sports, news, weather, and the like, to portable media devices.
The portability of media devices allows users to take their portable devices to different locations, such as a school, a library, a coffee shop, a hotel, a friend's house, on vacation, etc. While traveling with a media device, a user may desire to acquire media content for the device. Often, media content providers are accessible by connecting the media device to an available network. However, a media device must be properly configured to access a particular network. Public and private locations having available networks oftentimes have different requirements and procedures for accessing that particular location's network. In general, a web browser interface is required to perform the necessary steps to gain access to an available network. Media devices without web browser capabilities often have difficulty in accessing some networks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.